For the love of D
by The Anti-Fan
Summary: D saves a girl from her untimely death, which brings on unfamiliar feeling of love, lust and tension. Original characters, mixed in with some familiar ones.
1. For the Love of D

This is my first fanfic, so I hope it is accept well.  I really am interested in what you have to say, so e-mail me your response, be it flame or praise.  By the way, I of course do not own any copy-rights to Vampire Hunter D.  I just drool over him.

It wasn't worth it any more. Life was always kicking me in the heart.   I couldn't take one more day.  If I didn't take my life now, I might chicken out and never do it again.  So I proceeded to the place that I decided to perform my ritual, the White Cross Cemetery.  I figured I was going to join the dead anyway, why not?  My dagger was razor sharp, and I was mentally ready.

Once I arrived at the cemetery, my resolve was trying to fade.  But all I had to do was to think back on the last year, it was a living hell.  I couldn't handle these feelings of worthlessness anymore anyway.  It was as though these feelings were alive.  They fed upon my living flesh.  It made me hurt so bad inside, I could not go another hour being devoured by these feelings.  

So I proceeded to a gazebo within the cemetery.  It had a narrow little staircase, which lead to a door below the gazebo.  I had tried many times, but I was unable to open that door.  But there was plenty of room in the foyer just before it.  The door was a strange door.  It was very ornate with strange writing upon it.  I didn't recognize any of it.  Except for one thing, the capitol letter "D".  As a matter of fact, it was this letter that made me decide to die here.  "D" stood for death.  I fantasized that this was Death's door.  

You see, I had fallen in love with Death.  Life was so hellish that I had conjured up an image of Death.  He was loving, and he wanted me.  Do you see?  Death _wanted_ me.  Life did not.  So, now I was going to give myself to Death, that beautiful but strange creature of mystery.  I unwrapped my leather backpack.  I took out my candles and set them around me.  I lit the incense that I chose for my demise, vanilla mint.  I thought that it would be nice for a send off.  My hair was piled up on my head with curls falling down as usual.  I chose to wear my black underwear and bra.  My skirt was comfy and my black shirt was full of buckles up and down the arms.  I finally felt ready to do this.  I was ready for the release.  Finally, I would go to meet my beautiful Death, my savior from this life.  All it took was one fatal blow to my heart.

I knelt down facing the door.  I ran my finger through each candle flame, and then I did the same with the blade.  I **did** it!  It hurt, but not as much as the flesh eating feelings that had plagued me.  I no longer had feelings, they were fading away.  I think that the blade was warm.  But I don't know.  As I looked down, I could see the precious blood spilling out of me.  It was mesmerizing, just pulsing out slowly, rhythmically.  Then I imagined that the door in front of me was opening, and out stepped the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen.  He was dressed all in black, was it my beloved death?  He was very much like I had imagined him to be.

He came closer and closer, his face was right in my face.  His beautiful eyes gazed into mine from beneath some huge hat like thing.  Then he did the strangest thing, Death began to catch my spilling blood in his hands, then he proceeded to drink it!  His lips were quivering, and he was careful not to suck directly from my wound.  I started to laugh.  And that is the last thing that I remember.  But why am I able to tell you this?  Aren't I dead now?  


	2. Blood Lusting

Just for those who are interested, I do not own any legal copy-rights to The Hunter D genre.  I do own lasciviousness thoughts about him however, and they are mine to share with you.  So, if you so please, feast upon these words and dare to dream as I.

* * * * * *

He was dreaming again.  It was always the same. There within his mind was his mother, his father.  They played with each other lovingly within an entrancing, sexual, dance.  They kissed passionately.  His father would linger on his mother's neck; his sharp teeth would scrape along her tender skin.  Then a drop of blood rose to the surface.  His father roared with desperate self-control.  His mother grabbed his father's dagger and cut her hand, allowing blood to drip freely.  His father took her hand to his mouth and drank gingerly.  Never allowing a drop to spill to the floor.  "I'm so sorry my love. . .so, so sorry", his father was saying. 

His dream always faded about now, but his mother was heard to say, "It is given freely of my own free will, you did not force it from me, I am not changed."  

"I love you my Medina, I love you," and then his father cried.

D awoke with a start.  Again he was having this dream.  He couldn't recall if this was merely a dream, or a recurring memory.  He wiped the sweat from his face.  His usual calm demeanor was obviously ruffled.  "So, another dream, huh? You need a woman, I keep telling you.  It's unnatural for you to go about pretending that you never have feelings for a woman."

"Shut up," he mumbled to his hand, "just. . . shut. . .up."  D was sick and tired of the advice coming from his hand, which seemed to never cease.  What made it worse was that he _was_ lusting for a woman.  But he couldn't take the chance.  He had never killed a human for blood, and he wasn't going to start now.  He knew that if he was to take a woman, he could easily lose control and take the blood of the very woman he was making love to.  It was a natural thing for his kind in love-making.  Which was precisely why he was, technically, still a virgin.

"Yup, you need some hot gratuitous sex.  No strings attached.  You know I'm right.  I'm right aren't I?  I can see it, I can FEEL it," hand was unable to blather on any further, because D had shoved his hands under some water.  Which he kept there for quite some time as he tried to sort out these overwhelming feelings of lust and desire.  It wasn't like him to feel such things.  Why had these emotions come upon him now?  When for so long he had been able to keep all these things in check?  What was the cause?

D looked thoughtfully **through** himself in the mirror on his bathroom wall.  He removed his hands from the sink, to the sputtering and "Damn you!" of his constant, though often annoying hand.  He had seen it happen to other Dunpeals before.  They fought the good fight, championed the helpless girl, and then fell madly in love with her.  All this only to succumb to the overwhelming urges to bite and suck the blood from their companion.  Thus becoming the very thing that they had fought against in the first place, a full fledged Vampire. It supposedly worked out in some cases, but those cases happened only once every few centuries.

"I know I am of the noblest of blood," D mused.  "I could control myself like my father before me.  But if I allowed myself to slip just a bit in the fit of passion," he scraped his teeth together as he imagined what might be, "I might be unable to stop. The Passion!"  He said this out loud, surprising even himself. "Then I would have to allow myself to be taken by another hunter."  He knew he could never have that on his conscious.  His honor above all else, kept him from giving in to the physical urges that painfully tugged at him.

He thought his hair brushed and silken, and it was.  His hot and cold shower did nothing to alleviate his hard manlihood.  Putting on his skin-tight suit was near to impossible, he could not fasten it about his loins.  But somehow, he managed, amid the scoffs and gafaws of his knowing hand.  His stupid hand that continued to offer his own methods of relief, D squeezed his hand until he was able to muffle out his taunts.

D could not understand why these feeling did not subside.  What was it that was making him so crazy?  He decided that he would leave from his lair, he would ride in the night to release the tension that continued to build and build.  The tension that demanded relief, that screamed out for a companion to merge fully with.

He began to release the many safeguards that surrounded the door that kept his home safe.  As he did so, he began to smell it, _to taste it._  This is what was driving him to utter madness; somewhere out side his door was the flow of fresh virgin blood.  Blood that was being freely spilt to the earth.  And as an offering, but an offering to who?  To him perhaps?  It was just outside his door.  But D could no longer think, it was the animal within him that took over; that flew like the wind to her side.  The swiftness startled even his hand as he cupped the blood and brought the sweet uncontaminated blood to his lips, his fangs fully shorn, he screamed out loud with abandon.  Before he could stop himself, he had drunk freely of her spilling blood.  

* * * * * *

Chapter 3 is forth coming my blood lust fans. ;)


	3. The Howling D

My dearest fans, I am so sorry for the lapsed time between chapters. Here is chapter 3. It starts becoming very sensual, so read at your own discretion. As always, I have no legal rights to D. But my fantasy rights continue to flow. If Mata Yamaoto would like to contact me to write pre- quals for his D series, just e-mail me. (  
  
D howled again; no, it was more of a growl. Her blood was sweet. It brought out his primal needs. D cradled this woman in his hands and kissed her soft lips. But a response was not forth coming. He realized that someone was yelling at him.  
  
It was his left hand. "D! Look at her, she's wounded! Snap out of your delirium and help her, or let her go."  
  
D was forced back into reality. Her blood, her sweet, precious blood, was all over him. Who was this young woman? At this moment it didn't matter, she needed help. He lifted her into his strong arms and carried her into his lair. He resealed his door to keep the world out. He laid her down gently on his bed. He kissed her wounds, licking them gingerly with his tongue; because he knew that his healing saliva would begin the healing process better than anything else could. He bound her wounds well and lay down next to her. Her blood was in him now, and it connected them. He could feel her emotions; he could enter her mind and see her memories.  
  
She was 20 years old. Jenna, she was called Jenna. Her father had physically, verbally, and emotionally abused her for most of her life. Ahh, it was after her mother died that these things escalated. He kissed her forehead, and pushed back a lock of hair from off of her face. He kissed her again. He stared down at her pale skin, her full beautiful lips. His feelings were warm and caring within himself. These were unfamiliar feelings. He wanted her, he wanted to taste her again, her blood, her life force. . . his life force.  
  
His breathing was heavy, his longing almost painful. He groaned. He could not allow this. He could not let these feelings overtake him. He forced himself off of the bed. He suggested to her mind that she sleep, and that her body should heal. He put his hand over her wound, his saliva was doing its work, she was beginning to heal. He hastily left his lair. It was deep night now. He needed transportation. Left Hand had been particularly quiet these past few hours. He calmly reminded D to "lock up".  
  
D turned around and put the necessary safety checks on the door. He was not himself. Centuries had come and gone, and now, in the year 2065, he is struck with what must be love. What else could it be? D was being hasty, he needed transportation, and he needed it fast. His favorite form of transportation lately was his Harley Davison motorcycle. He preferred horses of yesteryear though. He secretly hoped that they would one day come back around in style, as most things did. D rode on into the night.  
  
He rode on & on. He covered 7-8 different vampire's territories. There had not been a call for vampire hunting in a great while. Though D knew that activity was rampant. He and other dunpeals had conferred lately and agreed that the activity would soon be noticed by many humans. There were just so many humans today, so many who did not care for their fellow beings. He sadly feared for the human race. More and more people treated each other in the same manner that Jenna's father had treated her. "Jenna", her name rolled across his lips like velvet. Jenna.  
  
"Jenna, you fucking bitch. I send you out for heroin and you come back with coke. You are the stupidest fucking woman on the earth. I don't know why I let you stay here with me. You idiot. Get out there and find me what I wanted." Jenna's father literally grabbed her and threw her across the room toward the door. "And don't even think of leaving, you know I'll kill you." Jenna jerked awake from her dream. She was completely disoriented.  
  
"Where am I," she thought. Then she remembered her attempted hara-kiri. She felt the bandages on her. NO! This could not be. Did her father find her? Or one of his goons? She quickly ripped off the bandages that had so loving been placed upon her. She flung herself about the bed and room, which was dimly lit. She found what seemed to be a very long sword. She impaled herself upon it. "You'll never hurt me again you bastard," she said as she wasted away.  
  
D knew the minute Jenna awoke. Her felt her fear; he knew what she was doing. He turned the bike around and headed back to his lair faster than he had ever tried to go on a mechanical device before. He had to save her; he just had to reach her before she lost any more blood. D took one flying leap to his door. His hand was outstretched, mentally undoing the safeguards on his door. He rushed to Jenna's side. He quickly assessed her new & old wounds. She had run a rapier through herself. But it was a clean wound. Her old wound was re-injured. He knew that her desire to die was strong.  
  
He spoke her name, "Jenna."  
  
She fluttered her eye lids. "Who are you?"  
  
"You're safe Jenna, you're safe."  
  
"Please, I can't go back, please, let me move on."  
  
D was torn. He held Jenna's hand. He kissed her palm. She spoke in whispers, "Are you my angel? My angel of death?" D's eyes were sad. She called him an angel. But an angel of death. That statement stabbed at his heart. "I'll stay with you, my angel," her words were barely audible. But D heard them, and that's all he needed. He removed the rapier. He gently turned her on her side. He licked her wound on her back. His lips touched gently, sensuously; his tongue ran along her wound. Of course, he took in more of her intoxicating blood. It made him tingle inside. He laid her gently on her back. Her chest was bare. He once again closed the wound made by the rapier. Even more blood flowed into and onto his tongue. He let escape a small moan. "Oh my angel, what are you doing to me?" Jenna whispered.  
  
"D. . . my name is D." He pressed his face to her chest. His hand cupped one breast gingerly as he put his mouth to her jagged wound. His breathing increased, as did Jenna's. He tasted her yet again; he covered her wound with his mouth, his hot breath bringing her to impassioned heights. He carefully took in the running blood, he began to shake. Sweat broke out on his brow; his body was beginning to explode. He took in her blood, careful not to induce more bleeding. He closed her wound with his healing tongue as best he could. Jenna shuddered.  
  
"Are you cold?" D asked, concerned for her.  
  
"Oh no," she said weakly, "I'm so hot; I'm going to melt." Then she fainted away. D looked on her with lust & greed. She could be his forever. 


	4. The Plot Thickens

Hey, here is chapter 4, finally! I'm taking 24 credits at college right now, so getting these chapters up here in a timely manner is a bit trying. I hold no copyrights on D or Meier. However, Jenst and Jenna are all mine. Oh, is the sexy dunpeal Jenst not up here yet? He will be, oh yes he will. (lick) I hope you enjoy the mild lime. These scenes get steamier as the story goes on, by the way. If you have any aversion to sex with a dunpeal, or yaoi, I suggest you get a life, and don't read this fic either. Author: Audrey Evetevoli, the Anti-Fan.  
  
D had to get food for her. As he stepped outside, he realized that Jenna's candles & dagger were still strewn about. He gathered them together. The stubs of vanilla mint candles filled his nostrils. He knew this reminded Jenna of her mother. He knew so much about her now. She was in him, she flowed through his veins. He stood there reflecting and was brought back to the moment by Left Hand. "D! D, what the hell are you doing? You can't keep that girl in there, ya know. She's got to go!"  
"She's doing no harm," D stated calmly.  
That can be argued. But you know that she'll draw vampires here. Your lair will be compromised." His comments were met only with silence. "I know you've already lost control once. Your teeth were borne, weren't they? You know you can't lie to me." D refused to answer. He put Jenna's things away and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
Jenna smiled to herself. She felt a warmth within herself that had never existed before. This warmth and tingling spread all over, to her breasts to their tips and all the way down. "Mmmm. . ." she couldn't help but touch herself to see if these feelings were real. All the wetness let her know that they were. She let out a sigh. She fell off to a blissful sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * *  
  
D could detect Jenna's feelings. It was hard for him to believe that he could have such an effect on a woman. He was searching her mind as he rode along. The memories of her father made his teeth clench. He had never felt hate before, but through Jenna, he felt it. He wanted to tear this evil man apart. While it was his job to rid the world of vampires, he wondered who's job it was to rid mankind of it's monsters. D had a foreboding feeling about mankind though. He truly felt that a vampire invasion was on the horizon. Vampire numbers were becoming out of control. Human numbers were swelling out of control as well.  
  
D decided that soups and fresh vegetables would be best for Jenna. As he strapped the bags onto his bike, he felt a wave of ilk overcome him. He looked around. With his lightning speed, he went up to the roof of a building. He saw a shady pair of men below. He recognized one of them as Jenna's father. D was seething with hatred. They were planning on an exchange. D missed some of their conversation, but he knew it revolved around drugs. His senses were heightened, and he continued to listen. Then the core of the deal was being brought to light. Jenna's father was planning to trade Jenna for drugs! His blood was boiling; his anger was soaring out of control. "D, D just breathe, come on now, just calm down," Left Hand was whispering as loudly as he could without drawing attention. "Now is not the time."  
"You're right," D hissed. He took the 2 figures into his mind and etched them there, along with their conversation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
D put the safeguards in place as he came into the luxurious lair. He prepared the food for Jenna to eat. He brought the food to her on an antique tray. The wooden carvings were beautifully ornate. He knew Jenna would enjoy it. He stopped and looked at her. He was unprepared for the feelings that swept over him. His body ached for her. His breathing was coming heavy and fast. It took all of his discipline to remain looking flawless & calm. Jenna fluttered her eyes open. She smiled warmly. She was still very weak. D longed to heal her completely; but he could do no more. The only other thing he could do was to give her some of his blood, but he would not. "Are you upset with me?" Jenna asked.  
"No," answered D.  
"Then why don't you smile at me?" she inquired. "Do I not please you?"  
"I am very pleased with you," D replied. Jenna blushed. "Please eat this food, it will strengthen you."  
Suddenly Jenna's demeanor changed. "Why do you want me well? Who are you exactly anyway?" She had a streak of anger in her eyes. One look at D melted her though. "Besides, I'm not hungry."  
D leaned in very close to her. "Please eat, Jenna." She looked into his eyes. They were so sad & pleading, she could not resist. She ate the soup; it mad her feel sleepy. She reached out and stroked D's face, touched his lips, grabbed onto his flowing hair. Then she closed her eyes in sleep. D took hold of her hand; he put it to his lips. Her scent overtook him, his senses reeled. The Dunpeal fell to his knees. He kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, and her full crimson lips. He sucked the air out of her lungs and breathed air back into them. She was so alluring. She was wearing only her black silk panties now. His face was only inches from her breast. He buried his face in her swell, he let a groan escape. She put her hand to his head and gently held him there. "Hmmm, my angel D," she said breathlessly. D took her breast into his hot, wet mouth. She felt like she was on fire! D's blood was screaming as it raced through his veins. He was not even aware that his fangs were showing & his eyes were bathed in red. Time flew by as they caressed and stroked, and licked each other. They eventually laid calmly side-by-side in complete comfort and bliss. 


	5. Sexual Tension

Chapter 5, the saga continues.  Another original character, & and one whom you'll recognize right away.  As usual, no official rights to D, but painfully possessive of my original characters.  By the request of some readers, I will make the fic rated "R" now.  The sex scenes may get progressively more involved.   Also by request, I'll try to make the chapters longer for you.  I want only to satisfy you, my reader.  Thanks for reading my fic, I hope you are enjoying it.

_The Anti-Fan_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Jenna was sleeping now.  D was running his fingers through her wavy red hair.  She fascinated him.  He looked at her possessively.  D carefully ran his fingers over her chest and belly.  The Dunpeal took her in, imprinting everything about her in his mind forever.  His fingers lingered on the Broken Cloud* at her breast.  He relived that moment of biting her, but not enough to draw blood.  It had been incredibly difficult to stop himself.  That passion could be so powerful was frightening to him.   He had never imagined it could be so.  It's no wonder he had tried so very hard to avoid these feelings for all these years gone by.  *(**Broken Cloud**: Kama Sutra word for a bite mark on the chest or breast.  A circle of teeth marks around the areolas, without broken skin.)  

"So, whatcha gonna do D, keep her as a _slave_?" Left Hand whispered hoarsely. 

"She is here of her own free will," D replied.

"Yeah, _right_." D squeezed his hand shut tight.  Jenna did need some clothes, he realized.  He decided to go out again.  She was calm now.  There were no yearnings for death at the forefront of her mind.  He stepped outside.  He set the safeguards, but something felt odd.  There was an electrical charge in the air.  D searched his senses; he couldn't quite decipher what it was.  

"Do you sense it?"  D asked Left Hand holding up his hand to the windy sky. 

"Yeaaah, it's something alright.  I'm telling ya, it's the girl." Left Hand responded as he sniffed the air .

"You're speculating about things you have no knowledge about," D snapped back.  Her refused to let anyone, or thing accuse Jenna of bringing about evil.

"Oh I see, and _you're_ the expert on the female human now?  That's a laugh!"

"I swear I'll slice you off. . ." D began.

"No need, I'll just shut up and say I told you so later," Left Hand said with an obnoxious chortle.  D was grateful for his silence.  The feeling in the air seemed to dissipate, so he set his concern for it aside.

He was back on his bike riding into town.  Everyone stared as he picked out a flowing purple hued silk skirt for Jenna.  D considered getting a bra for her.  But he thought it would be too painful for Jenna to wear over her wounds; this among other more lascivious thoughts.  He chose a cotton gypsy shirt to match the skirt.  It would breathe and allow her wound to continue to heal.  He certainly looked out of place, tall, pale, and devastatingly handsome.  He spoke to no one while he made his purchase.  When he stepped outside he saw someone wave to him from across the way.  It was Jenst, another Dunpeal.  He crossed over to him.

"D," greeted Jenst.

"Jenst," D replied.  D stared forcefully into Jenst's eyes.  Jenst had to look away.

"D, you must stop this obsession.  I know you remember Brennen & Salvador.  There have been many others before them.  You know this."  Jenst spoke with selfless passion.  D said nothing.  "D, we can alter her memory.  She'll remember only that she was rescued and recovered."

"I can't, Jenst.  She is in danger.  I must protect her."  D spoke with conviction.

Jenst proceeded cautiously.  "No, D, you do not have to."  D's anger began to rise.  He was not aware of it, however.  

"Yes _Jenst,_ I must."  Jenst reached out to touch D's shoulder as a sign of support.  D grabbed Jenst's wrist and held it fast.  "Do not presume to tell me what I should and should not do."  D spoke slowly and deliberately.  He was unaware of the fire in his eyes.  Jenst removed his wrist from D's painful grip.

"No.  I would never presume," Jenst said softly, calmly.  He was feeling such angst for his friend; one of the very few that he had.  "I do intend to find the girl's family," he was swiftly interrupted.

"**NO!**  You cannot!"   D was only inches from Jenst's face.  "He_ is_ the danger!"  His words were audible growls.  D's chest was heaving as he spoke, practically knocking into Jenst with each breath he took.  

"I see, then I shall seek out this dangerous man.  My only wish is to help you D."  Jenst was all but bowing apologetically to D, begging forgiveness for what he guessed must have been insolence.  D's ruffled anger calmed.  He related what he knew about Jenna's father and the drug deal.  "Look for me to the east," were Jenst's departing words.

D was completely oblivious to his bizarre behavior toward his friend.  He could think only of Jenna.  He thought on her and found her satisfied.  The corners of his mouth begged to smile.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jenna woke peacefully.  "Am I in a dream?" she wondered aloud.  "How can this be real?"  She found her way to a massive wood & leather love seat.  She was so exposed.  "I need a shirt or something."  She found several grey silk shirts hanging in a beautifully ornate wardrobe.  She threw one on.  It hung on her like a dress.  She found the bathroom and began to freshen up.  The neckline on the shirt hung so low on her, her breasts were mostly exposed.   She noticed the bite mark on her right breast.  She touched it lightly.  Just touching it brought back the memory of passion so strongly that she was weak in the knees.  After she regained her strength, she looked at it again.  It didn't hurt, it was actually somewhat  . . . mesmerizing. 

She went back to the room with the loveseat.   She took a look around the studio-like apartment.  There were no windows.  "That's odd," Jenna thought.  Though there were many beautiful antiques all around.  She began to delve deep into thought.  "Who is this guy?  I don't even know.  He is gorgeous though.  And his body, oh my gawd."  Her eyes flashed and a slight blush came to her cheeks as she bit her thumb nail.  She began to think about her options.  "This will never last," she sighed.  "I could go back to the house, _his_ house." She thought about this for a minute.  "He'll beat me up, maybe break a rib."  She reflected on this as she subconsciously rubbed her carefully, _sensually_ treated wounds.  

"I could just leave this city.  But I have **nothing**, not one red cent."  Now she was feeling angry.  The need to walk away was strong.  "How the hell do I get out of here?"  She was showing her frustration by pounding on the walls.  She was trapped.  "Damn it!  I've gone from one trap to another."  Weariness was beginning to overtake her.  Her wounds were sore.  So, she went back to the bed.  As she laid back on it, she realized that it was softer than anything she'd ever slept on.  "Well, if this is my cage, at least it's comfortable."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jenst stood crouched against the ally wall.  After he was certain that the victim was not Jenna's father, he watched impassively as the vampire took his fill of the victim's blood.  He could try to stop him, but this human was a derelict anyway.  He wasn't hired to do so either.  But he knew that that these were not the real reasons that he let the vampire have his way.  Jenst Link observed his cousin, Meier.  Why had he chosen to turn?  They had been quite the duo prior to Meier's change.  But now, they were ostracized.  

Meier wiped his mouth with his index finger, slowly and methodically, then he sucked off any remaining blood.  He looked to the ally and saw Jenst.  He flew to him so quickly, that Jenst was taken off guard.  Meier pinned Jenst against the wall between his two outstretched arms.  His face was only inches from Jenst's.  His breath smelled of fresh blood; a smell that was not as offensive as Jenst would like to think it should be.  

            "Cousin, why are you here?"  Meier interrogated in a sing-song voice.

            "I'm looking for someone," Jenst almost whispered.

            "I'll bet." Meier was quite intimidating.  He was taller than Jenst, and still extraordinarily handsome for a vampire. He made Jenst feel small the way he was towering over him, so close to his person.  Jenst didn't let his feelings show.

            "I'm not looking for you, Meier."

            "Really, now, who then?"  Meier licked Jenst's long neck.  Jenst turned his head aside, trying hard to keep his breathing under control.  "Do you want to play, Jenst?"  Meier scraped his teeth on Jenst's beautiful smooth neck.

            "Stop it, Meier," Jenst spoke with cool authority.  Meier stepped back.

            "Fine."  They stared at each other for a formidable amount of time.  Then Meier laughed.  He slapped Jenst's face forcibly.  Jenst's lip was bleeding.  Jenst went to wipe his mouth with his hand, but Meier grabbed his hand to stop him.  Meier leaned in closer, ever so slowly, staring directly into Jenst's big eyes without blinking once.  Jenst looked helplessly back into Meier's mesmerizing red eyes, his mouth parted slightly, he was breathing faster now.  The corners of Meier's mouth slowly lifted into a wicked grin, the tip of his tongue licking at their corners.  Suddenly he lapped up the blood droplets from off of Jenst's full lips.  He jumped up to the roof and yelled down to Jenst, "I'll play when you do cousin!"  He laughed maliciously as he flew away.  Jenst stood shaken, and aroused.

Meier couldn't stand being refused by Jenst.  Things had changed to be sure.  Why had he never noticed Jenst's chiseled features before?  His lean, lithe body, his arms and his stomach so defined, his eyes, so demure.  Now it all seemed quite obvious and _tempting_.  The thing Meier found most intriguing was the contrast between them.  Meier was, of course, quite pale with silver white hair.  Jenst on the other hand, had olive skin with sultry looking blue-black hair.  "Damn his good looks!" thought Meier, as he flew on into the night, working furiously to relieve his sexual tension.


	6. Baring the Truth

Here my friends (all real and imaginary) is chapter 6 .  You'll get to know Jenst a little bit more, (before he takes all of his clothes off for you).  Jenna tries to figure out how to "do it" with D.  In addition, Count Vrykola (another original character) makes an entrance.  Thank-you so much for being interested in this story.  I hope you enjoy the chapter.  Ahh, yes, I must insert a lime warning here.  Please be advised. 

                                                    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

D considered Jenst's words.  He had refused to think of the other Dunpeals who had turned before him.  He knew _he_ would not.  Or was it that he was hiding behind a false sense of security?  Jenst had always been loyal to him, cared for him even.  But Jenna was all that mattered anymore.  He sighed in defeat, where was his sense of duty?  

"D, don't be so hard on yourself.  A good woman now and again never hurt anyone; just lighten up about it will ya?"  Left-hand snorted.

"I am not that way, and you know it," D hissed as he tightened his grip around the motorcycle handlebars.  D reflected on Jenna, concentrated on her thoughts.  She felt trapped.  Of course she would, she always had been.  Death was her only escape.  But he had changed all of that.  He would have to let her go.  See to her safety of course, but let her go free.  

The closer he got to his lair, the hotter his blood flowed.  The passion and lust were a part of him now; there was no denying it.  He stood outside the door resolved to set her free. He burst into the room with an air of authority hanging all around him.  He began to wonder exactly what he should say to this beautiful, sensual woman.  But it was too late, she spoke first.  

"Hello handsome," Jenna purred.  D stood there just staring at this gorgeous, alluring creature.  She tilted her head to the side and said,  "Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to give me a kiss?"

D glided to the bed, packages in hand.  "I bought you some clothing, Jenna," he said rather clumsily.  Although he realized that he preferred her in his silk shirt.

"That was sweet. . . D."  She was lounging comfortably on her side, the curve of her hip begging to be touched.  She put out her arm and her finger gestured him to come nearer.  Then she reached out and grabbed him.  She couldn't resist that sad mouth, she just had to make him smile.  She gave him her warmest, most passionate kiss.  D stayed as perfectly still as he could.   He was not expecting this.

"What's wrong with you?"  Jenna pushed against his leather-clad chest.  "I thought you really wanted me, really cared."  Huge tears welled up in Jenna's chocolate eyes.  And just when she looked most vulnerable, she slapped D's face hard enough to bring sufficient color to his cheek.  Jenna turned her back on him and choked back a sob.  She curled her knees to her chest, she felt so betrayed.  D could feel the betrayal and hurt within her.

"No, you misunderstand, my little one," D spoke achingly.  "It's not like that."  He wrapped his arms around her and lightly placed delicate kisses all over her neck, her ear, her cheek, forgetting all of his resolves. She turned to him, and looked up with her pooling brown eyes.  D melted.  He could do no other than to kiss her pouting mouth.  She turned him to liquid inside.  His blood screamed out for her.  She put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss full force.  She pressed herself to him, she tried to find his skin, and found only leather.

"D. . . I want to touch you.  Don't you want me, too?"  He sighed heavily, groaned actually.  Her skin was like hot silk.  He did want her.  What could he do?  He thought his leather clothes gone, and they were.  He stood before her in only his soft-grey silk shirt, just like the one she was wearing.  

Jenna quickly wrapped her arms around D, before he could change his mind.  She ran her hands down his strong muscled back.  They moaned simultaneously.  D ran his hand through her red, choppy hair.  His other hand cupped her sweet bottom.  She returned the favor with both hands.  She could feel the hardness of his desire pushing against her soft flat tummy.  She began to lick the salt of his skin; down his neck, nibbling over and around his collarbone.  She slowly peeled his shirt away from his perfectly muscled chest.  She continued her slow torturous tonguing down his firm body.  She took time to linger on his sensitive nipples, bringing each to a hard, rock-like state.

D was in a storm within himself.  He had never experienced such sweet, turbulent sensations his whole life.  How could he have lived so long without experiencing these feelings?  His thoughts were swirling through his mind, but then he was brought frantically to the moment when Jenna took the length of his hardness into her hot, silken mouth.  Instantly his fangs lengthened and his eyes were bathed in a blood red color.  D's hands rested heavily on Jenna's shoulders to steady himself.  Jenna kept him at this state of ecstasy for lost amounts of time.  D's hips of their own volition began to help Jenna by thrusting forward in rhythm to her own sucking motions.  This went on until he finally exploded into her willing mouth.  He let out a howl, screaming JENNA, as he did so.  He pulled her up to him.  He had to hold her near, kiss her enchanting mouth.  As he did so, she cast her look on him with her sultry eyes.  Eyes that instantly turned wide and scared.  D's eyes were smoldering still, yet Jenna's look startled him.

"You're not human," she whispered.  D felt completely exposed, and ashamed.  He looked away quickly.  "Nooo, no don't."  Jenna wasn't really scared any more, just amazed.  She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.  She looked deeply into the eyes of her personal angel.  She could detect not a shred of indecency or evil lurking there.  She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, keeping her hand gently on his face.  D could feel that she did not abhor him.  She was merely working things out to accept this new, strange situation.  She let out her breath, long and slow.  Her hand tracing a seductive line all the way down D's hard, sexy body. 

She lay back down invitingly on the bed.  The whole look of her called to him.  He lay down next to her; his eyes were quickly turning back to their chestnut color.  Jenna was fascinated.  She swiftly kissed the corner of his mouth, pausing to lick at his incisors.  She sat back with a little smile curving her mouth.  She licked her full lips tauntingly.  

"So, are you going to _bite_ me," she asked as she snapped her teeth together.  Her smile was playful, and endearing.  Jenna was tracing her fingers along D's muscular stomach.   

"No, Jenna, never." D said as her shook his head, amazed that she was so accepting of his condition.  

She furrowed her brow a bit and said, "Aww, why not?"

"You do not understand my cherie." He brushed some hair away from her eyes.  He planted a kiss on her temple, taking time to breath in her fragrance.  He loved her feminine scent.  "It would mean certain death for me, and possibly you."

                    g g g g g g g g g g g g g g 

Jenst laced up his denim vest.  It had quite a flair to it.  He enjoyed wearing denim and silk.  His shirts were all the same style: made of silk, priest collar, full poet sleeves, tightly laced 2-3 inches from the wrist.  He usually wore bold colors, indigo, purple, or his favorite, burgundy.  Jenst never considered himself good looking.  He had always been surrounded by such striking creatures his whole life.  He thought he was quite plain.  Had he only seen himself through another's eyes!  He slipped on his tattered jeans.  Jenst wore no underwear, they seemed trivial to him.  Besides, he enjoyed the breeze that blew across his exposed skin through the tears of his pants.  He made sure his jeans had rips in the exact places he wanted: a split at his right knee, stringy rips on his left thigh, a complete tear just at the curve of his right buttocks.  He couldn't help the wear and stress marks located at his crotch.  The waistband of the jeans had been torn off and frayed.  His jeans looked comfortable and touchable.  They fit him like a glove.  Lastly, he slipped on his well-worn cowboy boots.  

Jenst was never sure what to do with his hair.  This was the one feature that he had inherited from his dad, wild, uncontrollable hair.  It was almost shoulder length; it flared out around his face.  He had beads laced in his hair around his high set cheekbones.  There were blue highlights everywhere in his locks.  He ran his hand through his hair and called it good.  Then he slipped out the door and into the night air.  He was not even cognizant of the sex appeal he exuded with every step he took. 

Jenst had always been a loner.  It wasn't that women weren't constantly throwing themselves at his feet.  But ever since Meier's change, Jenst was scared to death that he himself might turn.  His mother had been a stunning vampire, with large creamy green eyes.  His father had been an archeologist.  They loved each other yes; but never could his mother truly let herself go in the presence of his father.  To keep herself sated, she slept with other vampires.  Unbeknownst to all, Jenst witnessed one of these encounters.  It was ardent, violent and bloody all at the same time.  His mother was not the loving person he had always known her to be.  And the blood exchange, it frightened him.

Jenst feared for his father from then on.  He stayed by his father's side as often as he could.  His father was so pale and fragile compared to his mother.  Jenst spent much more time learning his father's art of archeology.  It was because of his father's findings that his parents were together.  There were archeological findings that evidenced the presence of vampires.  When his father encountered his mother, he was intrigued, not scared.  This drew her to him.  

Jenst also grew to love his uncle, Meier's dad.  He was a scientist also.   Jenst could never let go of the angst of day they both died.  They were at the caves, everything was going quite well.  Jenst's father was studying the pictographs on the cave walls; his uncle was taking some soil samples.  Meier was wandering around outside the caves.  Jenst was in the cave with the two men when the earthquake hit.  The cave they were in collapsed completely. 

 Days later, after they had been dug out, only Jenst had survived.  Because he was a Dunpeal, the soil actually healed him, but his father and uncle had no chance.  They had been crushed by the weight of the dirt and rocks.  Both Meier and Jenst felt helpless and lost.  Moreover, Jenst felt guilty and responsible as well.  The two of them clung to each other for support for a time.    But Jenst's guilt made it difficult for Meier to comfort him, or to receive comfort in return.  Meier eventually turned to his vampire mother for consoling.  Jenst turned inward.  Years later, after his mother had been hunted and brutally killed, Jenst felt all the more guilty for not having cultivated a stronger bond with her.  His vulnerability shone in his eyes. 

Jenst walked down the street looking too good for words.  Yet, he never even knew it.  He smiled often, with a deadly white smile that just made hearts flip.  His stride was so fluid, it betrayed his desire to blend in.  He was obviously different from other men, but it was not obvious why.   Jenst's olive skin had blue undertones, giving his full luscious lips their deep purple color.  

He looked around the bar he had just walked into.  He was looking for Jenna's father.  ~The scum~ he thought to himself.  Jenst scanned the joint, his lashes were so thick and long, one might have thought that he was wearing liner, or mascara.  Nevertheless, they were natural.  Then he saw him, sitting with a drug lord's gorilla at an isolated table.  Jenst sat at the end of the bar, putting himself in a great position to hear everything.  The way he positioned himself on the stool gave everyone else a great view of his exposed upper thigh, through the rips in his jeans.

"Alright Danny.  Let me get this straight.  I give you $20,000 and Jenna, and the boss forgives me the load that was lost.  Right?"

"**Forgives**? He, he, he," the gorilla rep laughed.  "$20,000 and the girl and he don't kill you.  You'll still owe him."

"Jeez. I did the best I could given the whole situation," Jenna's father said.

"Jeez, Brad, the Boss is doing the best he can, _given the situation_."  Danny looked wickedly at Brad.  He cracked his knuckles and licked his lips.  "I'll be sure to take care of you if you're unable to meet these objectives, _Brad_."  

Jenst could smell the fear coming through Brad's pores.  He had no doubt that Brad would sell his own daughter, but Brad didn't know where Jenna was.  Jenst laughed to himself.  But then, Jenst was abruptly quite still.  Someone threatening had just entered the bar.  It was a Nosferatu, an ancient and powerful vampire.  The gorilla Danny got up and ran to the vampire.  The vampire was his boss, the drug lord.  The Nosferatu was projecting an air of alluring splendor; but he was ugly to Jenst, who could see him for who he truly was.  Jenst kept perfectly still as he continued to listen.  Not a sound was being made.  The vampire was speaking to his henchman telepathically.  Jenst concentrated on slowing his heart rate down to a minimum; it was his only defense at this moment.  The two men conferred for sometime, then the goon came back and sat with Brad.  The vampire began to leave, but he stopped at the door and turned around.  He looked at Jenst and practically burned holes into his neck with his stare.  

"Look at me emergent one," he was telepathically demanding that Jenst look into his eyes.  

~Must keep my eyes down. . .~ Jenst thought with tremendous difficulty.  This ancient vampire was incredibly strong.  The vampire began to hiss in anger at Jenst's defiance.  Just then, the barmaid approached Jenst.  Jenst sent the immediate suggestion that she kiss him.  And she did!  Her amative behavior broke the line of contact that the vampire had with Jenst.  The vampire left the bar hastily.  In Jenst's mind, he was relieved.  However physically, this woman was out of control.  She had her hands all over him, on his smooth chiseled chest, on his full crotch.  She had managed to undo his clothing in the time it took to ward off the vampire.  Meanwhile her lips worked at his velvety mouth like there was no tomorrow.  Jenst gently pushed her away and laughed with such relief, that the barmaid was not offended.  His laugh was like music to anyone who heard it.  One of his rare gifts.  

"Oh, baby, I don't know what came over me!" the barmaid gushed as she licked her lips.

"No problem sweetie," Jenst retorted, running his hand through his hair, "It's nice to be wanted now and again."  He slapped her arse as she turned to go.  She counted herself lucky to have even touched such a man, let alone what had actually transpired.  She doubted very much that he ever needed reminding that he was "wanted".  

Jenst stood up to tuck his shirt back into his pants and adjust himself accordingly.  He hadn't realized it, but everyone in the bar had stopped to see the "show" between himself and the buxom blond.  Jenst coughed and sat back down.  Normal activity started to resume.  Danny and Brad continued their conversation.  Jenst noticed that Brad was now white as a sheet.

"Brad, the Boss seems to think that you're not gonna come through with your end of the deal."             

"Why does he think that?  You told me that I have 'til Friday to get the money together, right?"  Brad's voice was wavering now.  

"Yeah, _Brad_, or is it Bradly?  You still have 'til Friday, but it's Tuesday now, ya know."

"Damn it, I know what day it is.  And it's Brad, just plain Brad."

Danny took a swift swig of his drink, keeping his eye on Brad the whole time.  He knew this sucker was lying about something, the Boss was never wrong.  Brad was pale and his forehead was sweating, a sure sign of something.  "So, how you gonna get Jenna to come willingly?"  He asked maliciously.  

"She's gonna deliver the money.  She's delivered to the boss before.  She won't know anything different."  His mind was starting to crack, ~ _Where the hell was she_?~  He decided to try a different tactic.  "She's a worthless, used up bitch, ya know."

Danny cut him off immediately.  "She's a hottie and you know it.  Besides, it doesn't matter what _we_ think.  The Boss wants her for himself.  (_He he he)  _I think he might have something kinky in mind.  He mentioned something about binding her to him."  Brad's stomach was turning.  "Oh yeah, the boss wants you to meet him at the _shack_ on Thursday to make all the finalizations.  You got it?"

Brad mumbled something, but shook his head yes.  Jenst swirled around to look at Brad at this moment.  Whether Danny noticed it or not, Brad had blanched again.  Jenst wanted to laugh out loud.  He knew it was because Brad did not know of Jenna's whereabouts.  ~So, that vampire wants to make Jenna his bride.  I don't think D will like that,~ he thought to himself.  Jenst paid his tab and sauntered out the door.  He put on some sunglasses, licked his delicious lips and walked down the street.    

                                                                                         G g g g g g g g g g g g g

"So, you're a vampire, right?" Jenna asked with heightened anticipation, "and if you bit me, I'd turn into one, too?"  She waited for some kind of reaction from D, but instead he just rubbed a few strands of her hair between his finger and thumb.  Jenna sighed and went on.  "Well, are you even curious as to why I can accept you like you are?"

D's eyebrows shot up in response, he nodded his head yes.  However, Jenna refused to go on until he at least made an audible attempt at an answer.  This brought a smile to D's eyes; he realized that Jenna didn't know that he could read her, because her blood ran in his veins.  He was somewhat embarrassed to admit that he had invaded her privacy in this manner.  "Yes, Jenna, I am puzzled that you are so accepting of me.  Why is this so?"

Jenna smiled her easy carefree smile that made D's heart skip a beat.  ~How can she have this power over me?~ he mused.  His eyes never left her inviting face.

"Well, D" ~angel D~ she thought, "I have had a pretty awful life."  She suddenly sounded downcast and self-conscious.  ~D, if you only knew how impure and used I really am, you'd never want me.~  she thought.  D immediately kissed the top of her head and rubbed the back of her hand in support.

"If these this is distressing to you, please, refrain,"  D started to say.

"No, you should know these things." Jenna said sadly, she was sure that D would not want her after she imparted her sordid life's tale to him.   D now felt a tinge of guilt, should he tell her that her already helped himself to some of her memories?  But having done so, he knew her independence would be kindled, bringing on an anger he didn't want to face.  Jenna went on.

"Brad, my father, is a drug dealer.  Not a very good one either.  He probably uses as many drugs as he sells. Ever since my mother," Jenna choked back a small swelling of a sob, "died, Brad has been running my life.  I have been his drug runner in almost every situation.  And, if, well. . ." she trailed off.  She kept her eyes downcast.  The humiliation she felt was so degrading.  D put his finger to her face to wipe away a tear that was trickling down her cheek.  He brushed his mouth across hers, giving her just the encouragement she needed to keep talking.  

"D, if Brad couldn't make his payments, well, I became the payment."  ~There, I said it, now he can refuse me.~  D said nothing, he just looked at her with his soulful eyes, giving her time if she needed it.  "D, he sold my body to evil men.  I don't deserve anyone like you."  

D's eyes opened wide in shock, "Like me?"  He wondered that she would consider him to be anything that deserved purity of any kind.  "Jenna, I can imagine, if I tried, what might transpire if such wicked men were given access to one such as you; it is wholly vile."  His words were soothing.  "But it never was, nor will it ever have been your fault or doing."

Jenna was now letting her tears flow freely.  He wasn't rejecting her!  He _was_ an angel.  "Maybe not, I don't know.  I was able to lock myself away in my mind when these things took place.  Like living in my own little corner of the universe."

D already knew these things.  But he was confused, how was it that he was drawn to her blood as though it were virgin blood?  It made no sense to him.  His desires were so intense, how could he be mistaken?  He turned his attention back to Jenna.

"There were so many different men.  But there was one man who came into drug power that was more powerful than all the others had been."  Jenna's face took on a look between fear and awe.  "He goes by Vrykola.   Brad was really scared of this guy."  D's stomach instantly tightened, but he kept his face calm, he did not want to alarm Jenna.  He knew this name, could it be that this ancient has aligned himself with humans to do his bidding?  It made sense, drugs could do most of the controlling, he needed only to supply them.  

". . . but he said I could call him Cola.  He was always very nice to me.  And compared to the other men that have passed through my life, I welcomed his affection.  But D," Jenna said almost in a whisper, "I swear I saw him kill someone once."  Jenna's color drained from her face.

"When Jenna, when did you see this?" D asked softly.

"I was making a drop for Brad, and I thought I heard Cola's voice, it's very distinctive.  So I was making my way past the corner of 5th and Pine, and then I saw him in the ally way.  He was bent over a man at his neck."  Jenna's hand went to her neck instinctively.  "The man's mouth was hanging open in a scream, but no sound was coming out."  Jenna had the sheets up close to her face, as though she could hide from the memory.  "I hid behind a dumpster, I was in shock I guess.  Cola laughed so wickedly. . . I couldn't believe it was him.  I could see him through the rusted out places in the dumpster.  He was so blatant about this, laughing.  I saw blood dripping from his teeth, no, they were fangs."  Jenna sat there wide eyed and still, caught in the horror of the memory.  

D put his arm around her small shoulders, realizing that she had carried far too much upon them in her short life.  She suddenly looked up at D, realizing that he might also be one of these vile creatures.  D reassured her, "Jenna, I am not like Count Vrykola.  I am not a vampire."  His eyes were so clear and true, Jenna believed him at once.

~But is it because I just want to believe him, or is it true?~  She wondered.  D smiled at this, she _wanted_ to believe him.  His smile took her breath away!  It was _so_ beautiful.  "If you are not a vampire, then what?  What, who are you, D?"  

"I am a Dunpeal, or Dampire, better understood as a _half-breed_."  D looked a little sad at his words, but still proud.  My father was a vampire, my mother was human, and I am who I am," he said without apology. 

Jenna sat up and brought her knees up to her chin.  "Wow.  This is just so freaky," she said as she shook her head.  D's eyes were sadder than usual (if that's possible) at her comment.  She noticed right away.  She flung her arms around his neck.  "But that doesn't change the way I've been feeling about you, ya know," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  D's spirits lifted.

"How is it possible that you can you be so buoyant like this Jenna?" D said not hiding his amazement. 

"Because I am with someone who is not trying to hurt me, or use me in any degrading way D.  You have no idea what that means to me, no idea."  Jenna spoke these words with sincerity, as she stroked his face lovingly.

"Now D, you said that making love to me would be certain death?  I don't believe you."  D opened his moth to explain, but she put her hand to his mouth to stop him.  "I know, I've been used by men in the most hideous of ways."  She bit her lip, yet she went on.  "But I am still a virgin in the most technical sense of the word."  D's eyes were riveted on her words.  "Brad is just so sick.  He didn't want to lose his insurance, _me_.  So he never allowed men to "take me" in that way.  He always watched, just to make sure.''  She once again became humiliated to be sharing these things.  

D took her chin in his hand and spoke softly to her.  "It is a tribute to your strength that you survived it, my love.  Let those things go, let them go."  D weaved a soft spell with his voice, erasing much of the pain that lay there in her memories.  


	7. Death and Love

Chapter 7 folks (all 2 or 3 of you).  It is getting deep.  There is interaction with demons, Jenst and Meier, and D in spirit here somewhere.  I must warn you of a very lemony yaoi scene.  If this makes you squeamish, please refrain from reading the end of this chapter.  Otherwise, please enjoy the trappings of my imagination.  

_The Anti-Fan_

_g g g g g g g g g g g g g _

Vrykola stepped around the three victims he had just devoured.  He waved them off onto his servants.  They began to dispose of the bodies.  He sat down on a large chair in the big, open room.  The chair was reminiscent of a throne.  No doubt, he wished it were.  He heard the tearing of flesh and bone, but ignored his servants' necrophagous behavior.  He had much more on his mind.  His _intended_.  

"That Dunpeal," he said aloud to no one, "He could be trouble.  He was hiding something, perhaps the girl."  Vykrola thought back to the time he first saw the young woman, she had bruises on her neck.  Obviously placed there by some brut who had no intentions other than this roughness.  But, the bruises actually drew him to her, to Jenna.  He could smell her blood at the surface of her skin, knew that she was exceptionally strong.  (He licked his bloody lips in anticipation of her taste).  She might be one who could undergo the blood change, and become his companion.      

"But this foolish Dunpeal, he dares to interfere!"  His ranting went unnoticed in his big house.  His foul servants were still eating away the dead flesh of his most recent victims.  He was tiring of blood, of torn flesh, of the dull dribble his life had become over the centuries.  He had taken up the drug trade to amuse himself.  This false power over humans, "Bah!"  He had no need of it, except that the incessant boredom of his life demanded something.  Jenna would take all of that away.  ~A companion, something sweet from the other side of the realm.~  

He would need to drain Brad of his blood and keep some in a vile to feed to her on their wedding night.  Thus, he could possess her with her father's permission!  ~Eh, he, he. . . that idiot Brad.  He thinks himself free from my wrath.  It is not the useless drugs that he lost that infuriates me, but his lack of foresight.  That he could not see Jenna for her true worth.~ 

Brad was walking to the shack.  ~How utterly ridiculous to call this mansion _the shack_.~ Still it covered up the boss' involvements when they talked about him.  As Brad approached the gates, he felt the darkest, most foreboding feeling he had ever felt.  Something was wrong, but he didn't know what.  He shook off the feeling, it was nearly 7:00 p.m., he didn't want to be late for his meeting with Vrykola. 

g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Meier sapped every last drop of blood from his victim.  He had no need of zombies in his life.  Then he kicked the drained body into the river.  No one would discover the body for days.  The night was still, yet there was a disturbance in the air.  It was vaguely familiar.  It didn't matter what feeling was disturbing his mind though, because the thought of Jenst kept pushing it out.  It had been nearly 70 years since he had seen his beloved cousin.  Times had changed, he had changed, but Jenst, he had not.  He had remained beautiful, and pure.  ~Damn my mother,~ Meier thought.  But then her shook that thought from his head.  It was not she who had done this, but he who had chosen this way of life.  She had merely shown him the way.  After the death of his father, he lost track of Jenst, poor, sad Jenst.   

"Now you are found, my sweet.  I shall not let you go so easily this time." Meier said with a hot, sexy grin on his striking face.  He thought back to the moment he saw Jenst in the ally way.  He had taken his breath away.  ~His eyes, those big indigo eyes, so coppery and dreamy.~  How would he convince Jenst that he wanted him so?  Meier bit his lip in anticipation of the many wondrous things he wanted to do to Jenst.  Meier found it mesmerizing that the taste of Jenst's blood could linger with him; it was only a droplet or two after all that he had licked from Jenst's voluptuous lips.  The memory of it brought Meier to full arousal, he growled.  "I will find you this night, my sweet, and I will help you to understand what I want."  He laughed, and his eyes flashed at the realization that had just come to him.  "What _you_ want. . .yesss" he could smell the desire in Jenst as he flew away from him that night.  There was true chemistry working on them both.      

   G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g 

Brad hated this place.  Usually Jenna came to make the cash deliveries, and pick up the new drugs.  Last time he lost the whole drop in the river.  He was so high; he almost fell over the side of the overpass himself.  His motorcycle was trashed.  There was no way to recover the drugs.  The powder dissolved in the water through the hole that Brad had ripped in it for his own personal dose.  Vrykola actually offered him amnesty.  Brad was so dense; he actually believed something like this was possible.  He stepped up to the door and rang the bell.

A pale looking man with fathomless eyes answered, Brad shivered in spite of himself.  "Yes, can I help you?" the man asked.  His breath was fetid.  Brad looked away before he almost threw up.

"I'm ah, here to see the Boss, Mr.Vrykola." he stammered, stomach still lurching.  He had never been here himself before, and Jenna never really conversed with him any more.  So he was completely unprepared for the overpowering presence of this place.  

"Yessss," the man hissed, "He has been awaiting your arrival for 4 minutes now.  You're late."  He stared at Brad with those black, emotionless eyes.  "Count Vrykola does not like to be kept waiting."  He said as he pointed Brad toward the vast, open reception room.  Brad looked at his watch, shook it a little and held it up to his ear.  Thinking, perhaps, that this would excuse his lateness.

Vrykola was seated in his huge chair, staring into Brad's very soul.  "Mr. Stiles, do come in," he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.  "I believe this is the first time you have been to my home.  Usually it is your charming daughter, Jenna, who delivers, is it not?"  He waited for a reply.

"Yeah, yeah it's usually Jenna.  But I thought, given all the stuff going down, that it'd be better if I came this time."  Brad said, wondering if he should sit, or wait to be invited to do so.

Vrykola detested liars; and Brad was lying to him.  He seethed, a sense that shone through his eyes.  "Please, take a seat.  We have much to discuss."  Vrykola waved his hand to a chair.

Brad's mouth had gone completely dry.  He tried to clear his throat as he sat down.  He wished he could look around at all of the stuff on the walls and interior of this place, it was amazing.  However, he chose instead to look into those boring eyes, eyes that _wanted_.  But what did they want?  "I haven't mentioned anything to Jenna about this, I'm sure you understand."  Brad tried to fill in the oppressive air with his worthless chatter.

"That is good, Mr. Stiles."  Vrykola said, almost hissed.  "I understand that you do not have a high opinion of your daughter."  He said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, that doesn't matter, right?  I mean, **_you_** like her."  Brad was stumbling over his words.  ~Damn that Danny, probably told him everything I said~  

"Mr. Stiles, I do not think you realize the importance of your daughter enough."  Vrykola began as if to lecture.

Brad unwisely interrupted, "I know that she's the reason you're sparing my life."  It just spilled out of him, like the confession of a six year old.

Vrykola grabbed Brad's face and held it in his grasp. . . painfully.  "Listen to me, you worthless piece of flesh, I will have your daughter as my companion, and you will not blunder this away, as you have your entire life."  Brads cheeks were starting to bleed inside his mouth from the pressure Vrykola was putting upon them.  "I need you only to draw her out.  Then I will suck out all of your blood as a wedding gift to my bride.  I should think that would make her quite content. Heh, he-he.  Ahh yes, it will be good."  Vrykola began to fantasize to himself as though Brad was not even present.

~Is this really happening?  It's all Jenna's fault, I should have known.  I should have killed her when I killed her bitch of a mom.~  A drop of blood was beginning to trickle down Brad's cheek.

"In the tavern, you were being monitored by an individual.  He was sitting at the end of the bar.  He is a most astonishing specimen," Vrykola's mind began to drift for a moment as his eyes sparkled with the memory of Jenst. "Do you know of whom I speak?"  Vrykola waited for Brad's reply.

Brad searched his mind for any information.  He decided it must have been that intimidating guy with the long hair. "Uh, yeah, the guy with the barmaid?"  

Vrykola seethed, he hated Brad's lack of manner.  "He is a Dunpeal, he is very dangerous to me, and thus you." 

Brad was so confused, ~A what?!  What the hell did that guy have to do with _anything_?~

"Shut up you worthless human being!" Vrykola nearly shouted.  "Now, where exactly is Jenna?"  He released his grasp on Brad's face.

"I, I'm not sure where she is right now," Brad faltered, "but she can't be too far."  

"Can't she now?  She's been gone for at least this past week or more, has she not?" Vrykola's voice intensified, he spoke slowly as if to a child.

Brad's jaw dropped.  His heart began to beat fiercely, so much so he could hear it in his own ears.  No one knew about Jenna's disappearance.  How could Vrykola have even suspected?   "How could you possibly. . . " Brad began to utter, wide eyed.

Vrykola was on Brad before he could finish his sentence.  His fangs were deep in his neck, sucking his blood, but not all of it.  "Foul creature!" Vrykola said as he pushed Brad away from him.  "You are now mine, slave," he asserted with contempt.  Brad fell to his hands and knees.

~Where am I?  What am I doing here?~

"Get up," Vrykola demanded.

~That voice, _my master_.~

"Yessss.  Mr. Stiles, you must obtain the girl Jenna.  Without harm, and above all else; this is of the utmost importance."  Vrykola whispered into brad's ear.

"Yes Master. As you wish."  Brad droned.

Vrykola chuckled wickedly, "You may call me sir."  He began pacing the floor.  "You will most likely run into trouble with the aforementioned Dunpeal, Mr. Stiles."

"Tell me sir, how may I defeat him to please you?"

"I will teach you a chant to call forth the demon Ciupipiltin, he will defeat the Dunpeal through you.  The chant alone will render the Dunpeal helpless."  Vrykola was smiling maliciously as he hissed to his new slave.  He was breathing faster with each word, his mouth watered at the thought of destroying such a beautiful creature as Jenst.

"Teach me sir that I might please you."

Vrykola began to imprint the chant on Brad's weak, pliable mind; a chant that he himself could not utter aloud, lest the demon attack _him_.  "If the Dunpeal knows this chant, he will escape.  If this is the case, return immediately.  If he tries to interact with you, you will continue the chant and thus defeat him.

"Yes, sir. I will sir."  Brad was no longer himself, but rather a puppet caught in Count Vrykola's strings.  

"Now, you will leave my hospitable home, forgetting most of our meeting, Mr. Stiles.  You shall remember that finding Jenna is the most important thing in your useless life.  You shall remember the chant when you see the beautiful Dunpeal.  You will seem to remember us discussing my generous offer further.  All memories of my home will be those of awe and respect."

"Yes, yes sir.  It shall be as you say."  Brad responded obediently.    

"You will go about your ineffectual life as if it mattered.  Nevertheless, you will be at my beck and call, at all times.  You will think of a plausible excuse for the horrid bruise at you neck and on your face.  Perhaps a bad fall?"  Vrykola's smile was repelling.   

"Yes, yes I fell down the steps at my apartment.  I landed on a child's bicycle.  But I'm fine now, thank-you."  Brad's mind began to rise above the fog a little bit.  Vrykola was escorting him out personally.  "Thank-you Mr. Vrykola, sir."

"Not a problem, Mr. Stiles.  These things do happen.  We will work things out after all.  Thank-you for coming to my home.  Have a good evening."  Vrykola flashed another emotionless smile.

Brad found himself stumbling down the long walkway toward the city lights.  "Man, what a trip."  He was shaking his head to clear it.  "I feel like I was going to do something; what was it?"  He walked on through the night, some weird chant coursing through the back of his mind.

g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Jenst was hanging around the tavern that he knew Brad frequented.  ~That drug deal is going down tomorrow.  If I trail Brad, maybe I can get rid of him for D.~  Jenst really wanted to help D.  He had a soft spot in his heart for D.  D found Jenst several years ago, saved him really.  He helped Jenst to survive in the ever-changing world.  Pointed out the dangers to a Dunpeal, and the threats of the ever-present vampire.  Jenst felt that he would be forever indebted to D.  

Jenst leaned against the lamppost and thought about D.  He couldn't understand his feelings about him.  When he was near D, he felt flushed and confused.  Yet, his respect and regard for D were without measure.  He rubbed his forehead to clear his thoughts.  ~It doesn't really matter, I guess.~

A small group of women walked by and distracted Jenst.  "Ooo, hello handsome," one of them said, the others giggled.  

Jenst nodded his head to them and smiled his heart-stopping smile.  "Evening ladies."  The night's light hid the blush coming to his cheeks.

The group of women stopped and whispered together for a moment.  Then a cute brunette stepped forward toward Jenst.  "Hi, I'm Charyl," she stated somewhat shyly, "We're going to the Shadow Club dancing.  Would you care to join us?" she waved her hand toward her friends as she spoke.

Jenst looked up in surprise.  His eyebrows shot up in amusement.  He ran his hand through his gorgeous locks and spoke.  "Well, I may be headed there myself later tonight.  If I do, will you grace me with a dance?"

All the women were entranced.  "Sure, I'd love to," Charyl replied breathlessly.  

Jenst chuckled and said, "Thanks."  The lilt of his laughter brought the women out of their trance.  They were suddenly so happy and full of laughter themselves.  Jenst's gift of laughter had affected them all.  "See ya later," he said with a wave; and he began to saunter down the street, leaving yearning hearts in his wake.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g 

Regardless of his amorous feelings for Jenst, Meier was still feeling that something was not right.  "I have felt this feeling before.  Where, where have I felt it?"  Meier thought aloud to himself.  His thoughts turned to his days in the Philippines.  Days he had spent with his mother and her brothers.  There was one vampire who had been tortured, killed in the most unspeakable way.  Not by any human hand did she die, but by the power of a demon.

The religious leader of the village in which she resided had summoned the demon.  Her spirit was sucked out of her, and then all of her organs, which the demon devoured.  Then her bones turned to ash.  Lastly, the demon took her remaining flesh, tanned it, and added it to his collection.  This all took place while the vampire was still cognizant of pain.  Not until her family did a ritual for her, was she released from this torture.  

This demon had been summoned by a certain _chant_.  "**NO**!" He immediately thought of his vulnerable cousin, Jenst.  Most vampires would know of this chant.  But a Dunpeal might not.  Meier raised his fists to the sky and yelled, "God of the heavens, if anything happens to him, I swear I'll kill indiscriminately for the rest of my days.  Even you will have trouble counting the dead!"  Meier flew to the sky seeking out this demon.

g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Jenst saw Brad, and picked up pace.  Brad saw him and stopped, instead of running away, he turned down an obscure ally, motioning for Jenst to follow him.  ~That's odd.  Maybe he realizes how deep he's in this.  Does he think I'll help him?~

Jenst turned in to the abandoned ally and there stood Brad, seemingly in a trance.  He was saying something, but what?  "Hey, what do you think you're doing?  What, what do you. . . want?"  Jenst could not quite think straight.  The air was becoming oppressive, thick.  He tried to seize Brad, but he could not take another step toward him.

BELZEBUB

                        LUCIFER

                                                MADILON

~Stop it, just shut up.~  Jenst had his hands to his ears, trying to drown out these sounds.  What was doing this, what was it?

SOLYMO

                        SAROY

                                                THEU

Jenst was on his knees.  "Aaarrrgg!!  PLEASE, PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT!"  Jenst was on all fours screaming with the pain that was searing through his body.  He felt like his insides were being torn asunder.

AMECLO

                        SAGRAEL

                                                PRAREDUN

Jenst was screaming so loudly that the old bricks of the building were shaking.  He couldn't think, but it didn't look like Brad standing before him any more, but a man with the head of a hawk and the tail of a snake.  Jenst's eyes began to roll back in his head.  ~Am I dying~  

Just before Jenst let go of his earthly life, he saw a glorious sight, a white streak from the sky swooped down upon this man-thing.  But that was all he could remember. 

Meier could see Jenst writhing in pain on the ally floor.  ~If I can just fly to the man's neck, I can suck him dry before he turns completely demon.  It might be the end of us both, but what the hell.~  Meier flew down with extraordinary speed, a blur to the natural eye.  His mouth open, fangs exposed, he landed squarely upon the neck of the creature that was once Brad Stiles.  He sucked the blood of this thing as fast and as forcefully as he could.  Even still, the man creature was trying to finish the curse.

Venite

                        Ciuppip. . . 

Meier sat back, nearly exhausted.  He let out a huge sigh.  ~I did it.  I killed this bastard.~ hehehe.  He sat back and leaned against the wall.  "Whew, that was close."  He put his hand to his chin and rubbed it as he looked on Jenst.  "Why did you turn out so gorgeous?  Why Jenst?  I almost just died for you!"

Jenst looked up and saw Meier.  ~What was he doing there?  Where was Brad?  What was that thing?~  There were just too many questions running through his head, which seemed to be pounding like a jack hammer.  He put his hands to his temples to rub them a bit.  Then he realized that Brad was dead.  "What are you doing here Meier?  Did you have anything to do with this?"  He gestured toward Brad's dead body.

Meier was silent for a time.  He just stared at Jenst with his expressive red eyes, never even blinking.  He was livid, Jenst could make that out right away.  ~But why?~ he wondered, as he stood up, rather shakily.  

Meier didn't know whether to punch Jenst, slap him, or kiss him.  "Don't _ever _do that again!!"  Meier jumped up and screamed at Jenst.  His chest was heaving with labored breath.  

Jenst stood there, bewildered, what had he done to anger Meier like this.  "What?  What should I not do again?" he asked.

Meier threw Jenst against the ally wall, held him there with his hand splayed open against his chest.  "You could have been killed!  Or worse. . .changed."  Meier shuddered at the thought of what Jenst might have had to do in defense. 

Jenst stared wide-eyed at Meier with his indigo eyes with their coppery luster.  His mouth hung open slightly.  ~Why would Meier even care about any of this anyway?~  

Meier took Jenst's chin into his hand.  He stared into those big, helpless eyes.  He feathered his thumb across Jenst's purpled lips.  He could stand it no longer.  He took a step closer to Jenst.  He put his other hand on Jenst's hip.  He started to lower his mouth to Jenst's.  

"No, please no."  Jenst's whispers were ignored.  Meier kissed those full lips so gently, so tenderly.  He pulled back to look at Jenst's response, for anything.  Jenst looked into Meier's eyes, those red eyes.  ~They used to be a soft baby blue, _before_.~  Jenst's eyes were on the verge of tears, his mouth held a pout.  Meier's heart was nearly breaking, Jenst didn't want him.

Just then, Jenst put his hands to Meier's face; he outlined the shape of his eyebrows.  Softly, he followed the lines of his cheekbones, as Meier rubbed his cheek against the back of Jenst's hand.  "Hmmnn," Meier's trembling voice let escape.  

Meier began to speak Jenst's name, but Jenst put a finger to Meier's lips and let out a soft "Shhh."

Meier began to panic in his mind.  ~What did this mean?  Was Jenst refusing him after all?  Was this it?~  Then he noticed that Jenst's mouth was curving into the most alluring smile he had ever seen. 

"You saved me didn't you?  Just now.  I don't know from what, or how, but you did it."  Jenst spoke so softly, Meier almost wasn't sure he heard it.  Then Jenst tilted his head to the side and his eyes turned dreamy.  As he lifted his lips up to Meier, he pulled him to closer as well until their lips met.  They kissed like this as time stood still.  Each one's tongue exploring the other as if all existence depended upon it.  Meier had lifted Jenst up off the ground and had him pinned to the wall.  Jenst wrapped his legs around Meier's waist and hips.  He had his boot clad legs locked fast to keep him there.  

Eventually, they let go of that kiss.  They stood in front of each other softly caressing each other's faces.  Meier was constantly running his hands through Jenst's outrageous hair.  Meier leaned in to suck and nibble on Jenst's ear.  "Ahhh," Jenst let escape a startled little sound.  Meier reached down to feel the pleasure of Jenst's arousal, kept at bay only by those shredded jeans.

"Meier, no. . . everyone, anyone could see us."  Jenst looked down the ally, suddenly realizing the drudgery of the scenery: Brad's dead body, the typical surroundings of a city ally.

"Shhh, don't worry baby, I've taken care of everything."  Meier placed a kiss on Jenst's forehead and walked a few steps away from him.  He waved his hands across the air, and the surroundings began to change.  As Jenst stood in amazement, the ally began to transform.  He could see the ally and a beautiful room at the same time.  Then, the only thing he could see was the lovely surroundings.  There was a strong smell of incense in the air.  The ambiance filled Jenst's senses.  There were candles burning everywhere, hundreds of them!  Two glasses of wine sat upon a tall slender table, and on the floor lain a huge pillow, large enough to be a mattress.

"How did you do that?"  Jenst asked in awe.

"I've been practicing, my pet."  Meier replied.  Jenst was impressed.  "You know the night belongs to me.  As you do."  These words made Jenst a bit uncomfortable, he did not _belong_ to anyone.  "Now, where were we?"  Meier drawled.  He stood about three feet in front of Jenst, his arms slightly outstretch.  He bowed his head, and closed his eyes.  When he looked up, staring directly into Jenst's eyes, he stood completely naked.  He hid nothing.  

Jenst's breath caught in his throat, then came in fast and uncontrolled.  The length of Meier's hardness aroused him in a most unexpected way.  Meier sauntered over to Jenst.  His index finger gently lifted Jenst's chin, and he said huskily, "Now, what can we do about removing these clothes?"

Jenst held onto his vest like a security blanket.  But Meier was insistent.  Jenst looked around the room again, he knew it was an illusion.  "But what if someone. . . "

Meier's eyes were laughing, "Don't you worry, no one can see through this shield."  He could see the uneasiness in Jenst's expressive eyes.  He reassured him further.  "If someone walked by, they'd see only an empty ally."  He failed to express his next thought ~Only a vampire more powerful than myself could see through _this_ illusion.~

Jenst could hardly resist the Adonis standing so close to him.  He slowly let go of his vest, seductively brushing his hand down the length of his body.  He removed his vest and shirt in one swift movement.  His spectacularly chiseled chest heaved softly as he stood there for Meier's amusement.  Then Jenst just stood there, contemplating his next move.  "And your pants, my pet?" Meier pleaded.

Jenst leaned down to take off his boots so he could remove his pants when Meier interrupted.  "Oh no," he said shaking his head.  "Not the boots, I want you to wear your boots, I want to lick your boots," he said as he stroked his length and rolled his head.  

Jenst trembled and smiled, "Okay."  So, he thought his pants gone, and they were.  Meier scrapped his teeth together as he took in the vision before him.  Meier's eyes were dancing with lust and desire.  Jenst was so gorgeous, and he didn't even know it.  

He stepped over to Jenst and put his hand possessively around the back of his neck.  He held him there and said, "Jenst, I know you want me," brushing his lips back and forth across Jenst's forehead. "Now let's see, what was it you said?  That I was _extraordinarily handsome for a_ _vampire_?"    

Jenst blushed; he realized that Meier had been reading his thoughts during their last encounter.  How weak he had been!  He had not been in control of anything.  But it didn't matter anymore.  The moment was now.  "Yes, Meier, I've always admired your strong shoulders," he kissed each one.  "Your wonderful pale skin," Jenst buried his face in Meier's neck, licked it, softly bit it.  Meier had his hands around Jenst's hips now.  Both of them were being assaulted by the length and hardness of each others swelling arousal.  "And your perfect hair, I've always loved your perfect hair."  Jenst ran both hands through Meier's silvery hair.  Meier picked up Jenst, kissed him, then gently laid him back on the huge, plush pillow.  

Meier kissed Jenst's lips, letting his tongue slide in and out of his velvety mouth at will.  Then he distributed kisses all over Jenst's face and down his neck.  He slowly worked his way to the soft brown nipples on Jenst's chest.  He took each one into his moist, playful mouth.  He sucked on it until it was pebble hard.  Then he did the same for the other begging nipple.  

Jenst's body was on fire.  But his mind was in a worse state.  ~What am I doing?  This has got to be wrong.  I like women.  This is my cousin. . .~  But before he could think anything else, his body took over.  Meier had just finished devouring his six-pack tummy and belly button, he was now moving in on his real target.  And he found it.  

Meier knelt in front of Jenst.  He gently spread his legs apart so he could get as close as physically possible.  Meier buried his face in Jenst's generous dark curls.  Then he kissed the entire length of Jenst's hard flesh.  "Now my love," Meier purred, "prepare yourself."  Meier took Jenst into his hungry mouth.  He licked and sucked on him bringing Jenst to the greatest of heights.  Jenst was certainly **_not _**prepared for this.

"Dear God in heaven!" Jenst screamed.  

Meier thought ~He has nothing to do with this.~  Meier chuckled to himself as he continued to work away at his prize.  ~The only god here is me.~  Jenst began to thrust into Meier's mouth, grabbing and holding on to his hair.  He came forcefully, but Meier did not let a drop escape his tongue.  "Now my love, you are in me, you are a part of me."

Jenst laid back on the comfortable pillow, his arms out stretched, quite spent.  He considered Meier's words, but they swirled around in his sex intoxicated mind.  He really didn't understand them.  "Baby, how are you feeling?"  Meier asked as he kissed each one of Jenst's boots.  (A secret fetish that he loved to feed).  

Jenst was actually feeling suddenly very shy, unable to come up with any words to say.  Meier sat beside him and rubbed Jenst's lips with his fingers.  He would never get enough of those luscious lips.  He anticipated Jenst's uneasiness, and before Jenst could blink, Meier had gotten the two glasses of wine.  He handed one to Jenst.  "Please baby, drink this."

"What is it?"  Jenst asked, suddenly suspicious.

"It's wine, you've heard of wine before, no?"  Meier asked playfully; smiling seductively, as he tried to lighten the mood.

Jenst chucked, sending shock waves of ecstasy through Meier's veins, "Well, yes I have." 

"Then drink, love."  Meier raised his glass as a toast, and drank the contents of his glass.  This eased Jenst's uneasiness for some reason, so he drank as well.

"Mmmm, this is so tasty."  Jenst stated

"Not as tasty as you, my love."  Meier whispered huskily, as he twirled his wine glass between his fingers.  Jenst felt his cheeks getting warm as he blushed.  "Would you like more?"  Meier asked.  

Jenst was surprised he had drained his goblet so quickly.  "Yes, yes please."  He smiled demurely as he spoke, peering at Meier through those lashes that should have been outlawed.  

~You were always so damn polite~ Meier grinned to himself.  He poured another glass of wine for his sweet Jenst.  Jenst visibly relaxed as he finished off his second glass of wine.  Meier took his goblet from him, and put both goblets back on the slender marble table.  He mentally increased the flow of incense.  He looked at Jenst through heavily lustful eyes, sitting there, so vulnerable.  Jenst was biting at his lower lip, a sure sign of his naivety.  But Meier knew things would change momentarily, for this was not wine he had given Jenst, but a powerful aphrodisiac.

"Meier,"     

"Yes,"

"I. . ." Jenst hesitated.

"Shhh, don't speak baby, don't speak."  His voice was so soothing.  Meier was at Jenst's side again in a flash.  He was caressing Jenst's back with one hand, running his fingers through Jenst's wild hair with the other.  

Jenst felt so good, so comfortable.  This suddenly felt all right.  All inhibitions seemed to melt away.  He looked into Meier's demanding eyes.  He wanted him.  He found him desirable.  "Am I desirable?" Jenst barely whispered.  

Meier let out a sigh, his poor delicate love.  "Oh my sweet, is the ripe fruit of the vine desirable?  Yes, yes you are **_so _**desirable.  Jenst, I desire you more than I desire the sunrise."  

Jenst knew that this was saying a lot.  Meier could never see a sunrise again, not without terrible cost to himself.  He looked up into Meier's eyes again, now they were soft, almost pleading.  He ran his fingers across Meier's forehead, down his cheeks to his lips, sending a shudder through Meier.  Jenst put his finger into Meier's mouth.  Meier devoured it.  ~How could something so simple send such tremors throughout my being?~  thought Jenst.

He reached down and took hold of Meier's rock hard length.  Meier's entire body shivered at Jenst's soft touch.  Meier continued to suck on Jenst's finger, biting it now and again, very carefully.  Jenst began to concentrate on the flesh in his hand.  Besides rubbing the length of it furiously, what should he do?

Meier smiled, he knew of Jenst's inexperience, and sensed his concern.  He removed Jenst's finger from his mouth with a slow and deliberate sucking action.  "Follow my lead, love."  Meier took Jenst into his own hand.  He put one leg around Jenst's hips.  So, Jenst did the same.  Together they began to pump each other up, faster, harder, with complete abandon, to ecstatic heights; while swapping wet kisses along the way.  But just before Meier was going to erupt, he flipped Jenst around on his knees.  He put his shaft right up against the crack of Jenst's buttocks.  Meier continued to pump away at Jenst until they both came together; Jenst in Meier's hand, Meier all over the backside of Jenst.  

Jenst collapsed on the soft pillow again.  Meier lay down beside him, draping one leg possessively around his lover.  Meier slowly, methodically licked his fingers.  "Mmmm, delicious," he said, smiling wildly.   Jenst looked on in amazement, feeling somewhat cheated.  There was nothing for him to lick, to taste.  "Ah, do not fret love.  What you do not taste is going to be a natural lubricant for us."  Meier kissed the top of Jenst's head as he spoke.

Jenst's eyes went wide.  He didn't know if he was ready for this.  But before he could protest, Meier had planted his lips onto his.  Meier's hands were all over.  He started his slow descent down Jenst's body again, languidly lingering over the pulse in his neck.  Jenst wrapped his legs around Meier in response.  Meier still made his way down to Jenst's sensitive nipples, sucking on them, holding them between his teeth, pulling gently at them.  

Then Jenst sat up abruptly.  "Stop."  Meier was worried, he held his breath, but then Jenst said with his musical voice, "My turn."  Now it was Jenst making the leisurely descent.  Jenst scraped his teeth along Meier's sensitive neck.  He bit at his neck and tongued it almost to abrasion, causing Meier to moan hoarsely.  Jenst found his way to Meier's sensitive pink nipples.  He licked at one first, then the other, almost in a frenzy to give equal attention to both.  He licked and kissed between the creased muscles of Meier's chest and stomach, finding his belly button quite inviting indeed.  His tongue shot in and out of it playfully.

~Yes,~ thought Meier, ~that will be us soon enough.~

Jenst looked at Meier's protruding flesh, at the mass of silvery curls in front of his face.  He closed his eyes and allowed the musky scent to over take him.  He slowly kissed along the hollow in Meier's hips, edging closer to the main event in the center.  "You drive me over the edge, love!" Meier spoke achingly.  

Jenst laughed, putting Meier that much closer to his climax, and continued his slow torturous kissing all along every sensitive area, but the _one_.  Finally, Jenst took Meier into his hot, ravenous mouth.  Meier moaned as he did so.  Meier put both of his hands into Jenst's untamed, tantalizing hair.  He closed his eyes as Jenst brought him to dizzying heights.  

"I had visions, my pet, but they were not even close to the real thing," Meier managed to say as he pulled on Jents's hair before he shot his load fully into his mouth.  Jenst was not as quick as Meier had been, and some of Meier's seed escaped him.  After catching his breath, Meier quickly bent down to take Jenst into his arms.

"Now my love, I'm _really_ going to take you."  He caressed Jenst's face and lips, kissed him, then turned Jenst around and started to kiss the back of his neck.  He held Jenst's full hair aside with one hand, and held onto Jenst's stiff rod with the other.

Meier moved them both to the edge of the massive pillow.  They knelt down, Meier behind Jenst.  Meier began to kiss and caress Jenst's strong back.  He scraped his teeth from Jenst's left shoulder all the way down to his right hip.  Jenst tensed with the pleasure/pain.  ~Damn you Meier!~ Meier thought to himself.  The moment he did this, two visible welts arose where he had made the abrasion.  Meier quickly licked them to try to keep them from hurting.  Then he stopped.  He realized that Jenst was sobbing, ever so silently.  

"Did I hurt you?" Meier asked with trepidation.  

"No." Jenst said softly.

Meier searched his mind.  "Are you scared, baby?"

"Yes, yes, I'm scared." Jenst admitted.

"I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you." Meier said sadly, guiltily, with tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"It's not that. . ."  Meier turned Jenst around so he could look into Jenst's eyes.  What exactly was he saying?  "I'm afraid. . . I, I can't turn Meier.  **_I can't_**; do you understand?"

"Oh my love, I will not bite you,"

He was unable to finish his thought, "But what if **I** bite **you**!" Jenst was wracked with terror of the thought of becoming Nosteratu. 

Meier understood now.  "I will not let you, my pet."  He tried to smile for his love.  Jenst's eyes were cast down in fear and grief.  "Jenst, look at me.  I would never let that happen.  It is that purity in you that draws me to you."  He took Jenst's face in his hands.  "It is your purity that I love more than anything else.  Can you understand that?"

Jenst looked into Meier's pleading eyes, he could see the sincerity in them.  He believed him.  He kissed Meier fully on the lips.  As he pulled away, he said, "I believe you."  Then he laughed so softly, sending butterfly chills all over Meier's skin.  His laugh was pure magic.  "Please, Meier, don't stop."  

Now that his Jenst was smiling again, Meier sighed and went back to his pleasurable work.  Once again he brought Jenst to hardness.  He inserted one finger into Jenst's behind, still covered with sticky come.  Jenst let out a small sound, but found this to be rather pleasurable.  Meier inserted two fingers and began to pump them in and out of Jenst's virgin hole.  

Jenst could no longer control his breathing, and began to concentrate on the new sensations he was feeling.  He didn't even know it, but Meier had three fingers working on him.  His bliss was only interrupted by Meier's mesmerizing voice.  "Baby, I'm coming in now, you let me know if anything hurts, and I'll stop.  Okay?"

These words made Jenst nervous, so, Meier was only able to insert the head of his velvety manhood at first.  "Jenst, relax baby, relax for me," Meier was whispering in his entrancing voice.  Jenst realized that there was no hurt, only pleasure, and he did relax.   Then Meier slipped himself all the way in.  Jenst let out a scream of ecstasy.

In his scream of pleasure he yelled, "Yes, right there!"  Meier laughed to himself.  He had found his lover's hot spot, and he concentrated on hitting that spot again, and again.  The reality of his whereabouts hit him sharply though, as he heard the comments of some passers by.  They had heard Jenst's pleasurable cry.

"Did you hear that?

"Yeah, what the heck?"

"Who knows, probably a T.V. or something."

"You're probably right."

Meier relaxed back into his love making as they passed by unconcerned.  He hadn't realized how difficult it was going to be to maintain this illusion and make love to Jenst at the same time.  But then the pleasure overtook him, and nothing else mattered.  He continued to thrust his hips into Jenst.  

His hands were holding Jenst's hips, pulling him back on his member again, and again.  Ten little bruises began to appear where Meier's fingers gripped Jenst, one for each of Meier's fingers.  With each plunge, Jenst let out a little cry, or scream, or both. 

Meier wanted this to be the ultimate of all experiences for Jenst.  He reached down and took Jenst's hard flesh into his hand.  So now he was pumping from behind and in front at the same time.  Jenst was screaming Meier's name each time he could let out a sound, for he found breathing next to impossible.  Tears were streaming down Jenst's face.  He knew not why, because he was not in pain, neither was he scared, it just happened.    

Meier kept pumping away, feeling his climax right on the edge, about to give way, but he forced himself to wait for his lover.  As soon as Jenst shot his load into Meier's hand, Meier released himself as forcefully as possible.  Driving with all his might into Jenst, he grabbed Jenst's shoulder, and his hip for one last, final thrust before he screamed out, "Jenst, _my love_!"

Both of them collapsed onto the soft, inviting pillow.  They were laboring for breath, swimming in the gratifying feelings of ecstasy.  It was as if they were both floating among the stars, slowly descending back to earth together.  

Jenst spooned into Meier's larger frame.  Meier was playing with Jenst's hair, now wet with perspiration.  Their bodies were glistening from sweat, tears, and come.  Meier turned Jenst's face to him.  He kissed away the few remaining tears from his face.  "Are you okay, my pet?"  Meier entreated.

"Yes, yes," Jenst whispered, not quite down to earth yet.  Meier was reticent to believe him; but Jenst continued, almost sang out, "yes, I am, my lover."  Then he turned and spooned closer to Meier, marveling that his body once long and hard now lay soft and comfy.  

Meier then realized what Jenst had said, ~He called me _lover_~ Meier smiled with sweet satisfaction, and closed his eyes to rest.

Jenst lay there in his arms, reflecting.  This experience had been beautiful; nothing like the turbulent interaction he had witnessed between his mother and some other vampire.  Her lovemaking had been so violent, so scary.  He took Meier's hand and brought it to his mouth, and kissed it sweetly.  Meier kissed Jenst's shoulder lazily.  ~Who'd have ever guessed that Meier, the Vampire, would be such a gentle lover?~  This thought made Jenst giggle.  His laughter floated about like dandelion wishes, and landed softly on them both.  Jenst fell asleep next to his slumbering lover, whirling in his newfound emotions.   

But all was not well as the blissful lovers slept.  For Brad's _Master _had sought him out, having felt a great disturbance from his slave.  He found the ally were lain the dead body of his servant.  Count Vrykola watched with evil jealousy as Meier took his lover, the Dunpeal.  His mouth salivated as he watched them making love, for he was _a vampire more powerful_ than Meier.  How he wanted to defile the beautiful one.  He of course, was aware of Meier, and could care less for the rogue.  ~However, this Dunpeal, he is worth pursuing~  Vrykola was certain that the Dunpeal knew of Jenna's whereabouts.  He might even be the one who was sheltering the fair maiden.  ~And thank-you for your outcry, Meier.  For now I know the name of said Dunpeal, the beautiful one, Jenst~


End file.
